


Betrayal and Endings

by ThriftySteps



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Death, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Heavy Angst, Read at Your Own Risk, Short One Shot, Sobbing, Trauma, heart wrenching angst omg, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThriftySteps/pseuds/ThriftySteps
Summary: One day, Tsuna finds a violent, heart-wrenching scene at his office. As he experiences and recovers from the initial shock of the loss, he has to think of how to deal with this situation. His first step is to find his family.





	Betrayal and Endings

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for all the hearts that will break

The scene before him made Tsuna’s jaw clench. Tears stung as they tried leaked out of the corners of his eyes. He’d heard about these kinds of situations, even before meeting Reborn, but he dismissed the stories as just that: stories. Never in his years of existence did he think something like that would happen to him.

 

The pounding in his ears made it hard to concentrate sobs began to escape him as he fell to the floor. A loss this big… how was he going recover? His entire world was there on the floor, reduced to tiny pieces, a single untouched article giving the only clue to the identity. The sobs came and went, but his eyes remained puffy when he recovered enough to think a little.

 

He had to call a meeting, he were under attack, that was for sure. That was probably what should be done. But… considering the circumstances, would anyone show up? No. This was a serious matter; he’d have to find everyone individually to alert them. Eyes filled with revenge and forehead alight, he flew to find everyone.

 

He was shocked, to say the least, when he found everyone he was going to look for in the large dining room. All motion ceased when he entered, all sound hushed, all eyes trained on him as he let himself prepare for what he was about to say. He looked everyone in the eyes, one-by-one, before starting.

 

“Alguien sE COMIO MI T̴̡̛̘̗͉̟̯͖̠͖̐̂̀͛̍̌̂͘͞ͅO̸̥͕̙͓̞̹̰̠͇͆̊̊̊͗͜Ṛ̸͈̮͚̦͎̥̳̔͗̑͜͞T̛͍̘͎̻̥̉̋͛͢͠Ą̷͉̙̫̲͍̠͉̞͌̅̏̅̈̕̕͘͟͡ !!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao
> 
> https://youtu.be/QSNoVEdb-kA
> 
> roughly translates to "someone ate my torta!"
> 
> tortas are basically mexican subway sandwiches


End file.
